The Vagabonds
by BoredPotatoGod
Summary: There is Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. There are the Hunters of Artemis and the Amazonians. But what if there was another group, a much darker one, made up of the abandoned and the forgotten. The lonely and the betrayed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson series.**

Prologue:

It was dark. The forest was so dense that you couldn't walk 2 feet without walking face-first into a tree. It was a gloomy night with a dark foreboding sense. It was strange though, there were no sounds whatsoever. No wind whistling, owls hooting, crickets chirping. It was absolutely silent. All of a sudden an ear-splitting boom resounded through the forest and trees snapped under the weight of an unseen force. It was a giant. The giant was huge, at least 30 feet tall, and was extremely muscular. His legs were like a dragon's, but waist up he was humanoid, with oily dreadlocks dangling off his scalp and a cudgel hanging off his back. He was panting and sweating, a terrified expression plastered across his face. His eyes were wild and frantically looking in every which way. As soon as he landed he took off. Crashing through the trees he ran at full sprint while constantly glancing back. It was as if he was running away from something. Someone.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice called out, it was clear and smooth, but the tone was lazy as if the speaker was sleepy and didn't care. The Giant whipped his head around and saw him. It was a boy, a teenager. He had sharp black eyes that blended into the night, he was sitting on a tree branch, his back rested against the trunk. He seemed bored, uninterested. His expression was flat but his eyes stared down at the giant, stabbing holes in the Giant's face.

"W-who are you! No one told me there would be someone like you! I was never supposed to come across anything like this!" The Giant backed away, his voice trembled, "H-hey, j-just let me go. I can arrange that you are left alone. No one will ever bother you. I'll give you anything you want!"

This kid was dangerous. Death just oozed out of him, the darkness seemed to envelop him, making the night even darker. His eyes were like black holes, sucking you in. Gazing down as if looking at an insect and not a 30-foot tall monstrosity. Everything told the giant to run. This was not someone he could fight. Every instinct screamed warning signs. Cold fear seeped into his bones.

"How pathetic." The boy drawled, "Fine."

The Giant's face lit up. He was going to live!

It happened in an instance. One moment he had two arms, the next moment he had one. The giant couldn't even react. He just stared at the stump, dumbfounded. How could his mighty body be cut this easily? The wound itself didn't even seem to think it was cut. Then another moment past and blood sprayed out of the wound. The pain was a liquid fire in the Giant's brain, replacing the frigidity of the situation. Every nerve in his body seemed to snap and twist, the pain was unbearable. The Giant roared into the night sky

"YOU BETRAYED ME! HOW DARE YOU!" His body grew larger and larger, covering the night sky, his muscles bulged and he brandished his cudgel, "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL GRIND YOUR BONES TO DUST AND DEVOUR YOUR FLESH!"

The boy simply stared up at the monster, apathetic. He slowly got to his feet and said, "I changed my mind."

The fight lasted only a second. The giant was obliterated. His body ripped to shreds.

"You can't kill me... without... a god…" He groaned, splayed out on the ground of the broken tree trunks.

The boy stared at the Giant, confused.

"Who said I want to kill you? I'll torture you over and over again until you go insane and then I'll use you as manpower. I'll break you. Although I invite you to try and resist, I like a challenge."

And so the giant was dragged off, kicking and screaming, but helpless. It was ironic, how such a big and powerful monster was like a baby to the teenager. One second they were in the forest, another second they were gone. They just disappeared. How could this be? Where did they go? What happened to them? Who was that boy...

**This is just something I'm trying, if I like it I will continue it.**


	2. The Beginning of the End

A certain centaur was gazing up at the stars and staring at a couple of constellations on his porch. His gaze wasn't one of admiration, it was one of nostalgia, even sorrow. He sighed and lowered gaze down to the wooden boards at his feet.

"Time sure does pass quickly." He smiled sadly, it was a whisper, not directed at anyone in particular.

"It really does, doesn't it. But not for us…"

Chiron whipped his head around, as his head turned a figure came into view. The figure glowed brightly, it had no shadow, with a flame halo floating about its head. The glow coming from its body was so bright you could not see any distinguishing features such as facial features or hair. Just its humanoid outline. The only feature you could make out was a large orb taking up the center of its chest, half of the orb was protruding outwards. The orb seemed to be filled with infinity and chaos. Many lesser beings who look at this being would instantly go insane.  
Chiron seemed to recognize this mysterious being and his expression of shock turned back into one of wistfulness.

"#$%&*&^&*^%%... It's been a while, my friend." He greeted the being. When he spoke the name it seemed intelligible and incoherent. Somewhat blurred and distant.

The being chuckled, "Yep, it's nice to finally see you again Chiron."

Chiron's visage suddenly became stony.

"Why are you here, *&^%$%^$# ... I doubt you are simply visiting for the sake of seeing a familiar face."

The being sighed, it was a sigh of a man who was extremely tired, as if swamped with work without break.

"I wish… Chiron, I came to inform you. The true calamity is coming."

Chiron grew even stonier, normally he would laugh it off as a prank. But this was #$%^&%$#$.

"I thought the great disaster had already passed. The giants are done with, the titans are gone, Typhon has been sealed away again, and most importantly Gaea has been turned to dust."

"Unfortunately, that is but the prelude… Chiron…. My old friend… They will all be freed…"

Chiron was confused for a second, but then he understood.

"No." He outright refused. Chiron wasn't normally like this but…

"Come on, we all have just been through a terrible war! We can't take much more! Not now. Hopefully not ever."

The being lowered its head solemnly, "I'm so sorry…"

Chiron shook his head, dumbfounded, "So Tartarus?"

"Yes."

"And Pontus?"

"Yes."

"And Nyx?"

"Yes."

"Even Erebus?"

"Yes."

"What about Aether and Day?"

He already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"What about Ouranos and Gaea, or Typhon?"

"No… maybe they will be able to regain their sanity, but that will take thousands of years. Although if the others reawaken them then yes they will be… revived… so to say. As for Typhon, as long you keep him trapped safely then he will not be able to escape. Be warned that if one of the Primordial gets close to him then he will grow stronger."

Chiron wept.

"H-how will we be able to survive," He groaned pitifully, fearing for not only humanity but all kinds of life alike, "why have we been forsaken?"

"I'm sorry." #$%^$# apologized.

"There is no hope." Chiron moaned again.

"No. There is hope." #$%^&^%$# stated firmly.

"But how… Even with all the Gods combined, we may not be able to push back every Primordial, at best we could defeat one. And that is if they came at us at a huge disadvantage!"

Once again the figure remained silent, but after a moment he spoke up.

"You know how."

Chiron became perplexed, "But how… oh… No."

"It's the only way."

"THEY WERE BANISHED FOR A REASON!" Chiron roared.

"And who was at fault in the beginning." #$# #% replied. It was the first time it displayed any type of emotion, this one being sarcasm.  
The centaur deflated.

"Yes but… no… they are too dangerous. If they turn against us then there will be disastrous consequences." Chiron muttered.

"You lot are already condemned to die. Why not give resisting a shot?"

Chiron looked up and growled, "you…"

"Think about it." The mysterious being said. Then it was gone without a trace. Leaving Chiron on the ground, weeping, trembling, and terrified for the world.

**So this story will happen as if the Trials of Apollo never took place. This is because I've only read the first book and I don't want anything to conflict. If no one likes this fanfiction then I won't continue it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so I apologize in advance if I get some of the character's personalities wrong. Feel free to correct me and give me suggestions, I welcome it. Also, I got an idea from ****KotlcExpert521****, if anyone would like to play a character in my story feel free to comment a character profile, private message me your profile, or email me at ****boredpotatogod ****(pls don't hack me), you can create any character you want and I'll consider putting it in, if I want to put it in but I want for something to be changed, I will ask for your consent first. Please don't be offended if I don't put yours in. You can be a character in my story if you like is what I'm getting at.**

Percy slammed down his pencil onto the desk and put his head in his hands.

"Why does calculus have to be so freaking complicated!" He griped.

He and Annabeth had been attending college in New Rome but they went home for winter break, and Percy decided to be a responsible student (for once) and study.

"Percy? Are you ok?" His mom called out from the living room, she must have heard the loud bang.

"Yeah…. Yeah I'm ok." He called back, "Sorry!"

"What's wrong?" His mom asked. She had made her way to the doorway.

"Calculus."

"Ah. I see," She started laughing, "Ok, why not ask Annabeth or Paul?"

"Nah, I think just going to take a break." Percy smiled. He loved to see his mom laugh, even if it was at his own pain.

"Alright then, how about this, I'll make your favorites! Blue everything!"

"Thanks, mom. Sounds great!" Percy leaned back in his chair and gazed out the window and saw beautiful streaks of red and orange hues painting the evening sky. He could see birds flying in the distance, singing cheerfully. His mood immediately skyrocketed, it really was a beautiful day today.

"Percy!?"

He jolted awake. How long had he dozed off? Rubbing his eyes he attempted to wake himself up.

"Percy!" His mother cried again. Her voice sounded so desperate and out of place. He'd never heard his mother so panicked before. He rushed out of the room.

"MOM! Are you ok? What's wrong!"

His mother thrust her car keys at him, "Go to Camp Half-Blood. NOW!"

"What?"  
"NOW!"

Percy scrambled out the door to the car and fumbled with the keys until he managed to put it in the right place.

'What's going on?' He thought as he sped down the street, tires screeching behind him.

**40 Minutes later.**

Percy burst through the door of the Big House, panting and out of breath. He had sprinted the entire way from car.

"Percy, we were waiting for you. You're the last one here." Chiron called out to him.

Percy glanced around the room, everyone was there, even Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. Nico must have shadow traveled them here. But if that was so then this must really be important.

"What's wrong?" Percy gasped.

"Yeah. What happened Chiron?" Jason asked.

They must have been waiting for him.

"My dear friends… we must prepare ourselves for the worst disaster yet." Chiron's expression was grave and his face was haggard. What was so terrible that it ate away at him to such an extent? Even against the giants, he confidently led the Camp with a calm demeanor.

Hazel piped up, "Um, what are you talking about?"

As Chiron explained a range of emotions flashed across everyone's faces, fear, anxiety, rage, panic, still no one gave up hope. After all they had been through nothing could extinguish the flames of courage burning within them.

"How do we stop them?" Hazel asked, "What do we have to do?"

Percy racked his brain. He, of all people, knew how dangerous a Primordial was. But at the current moment, it was hard to comprehend everything that had just been explained, let alone think of a solution. Even so, he cracked a smile and said,

"We got this guys, no matter what they send at us, we **will** win."

"Yeah, we can do this!" Piper laughed nervously.

Chiron raised his hand, "I need to say something. I admire your spirit but… we cannot win."

"B-but."

"However, there is a group strong enough that may help us turn the tides of battle. They are powerful, but they are also unpredictable, under normal circumstances, I would take actions to completely avoid them, be that as it may, we need their help."

"Who are they? How do we contact them?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron sighed and went silent for a moment.

"They are… The Vagabonds…"

"Vagabonds?" Annabeth muttered.

Nico snapped his head upwards. He had been hidden in the corner, staring at the floor and crossing his arms

"No. Chiron, I understand your reasoning but they could kill us before the Primordials do!"

"Nico… what do we have to lose?" Chiron looked so much older, he was already very old but this was a different type of fatigue, a whole nother level of stress. Percy really didn't want to see him this way, it worried him more than the Primordials did.

Nico bit his lip, "Fine. But not all of us can go."

"I agree." Said Chiron.

"Nico, wait, do you kno-" Percy asked.

"Not now, I'll fill you in later." He interrupted.

"Wait, who are the Vagabonds?" Frank wondered.

Chiron sighed again, "The Vagabonds are… well… They are the abandoned children of the gods. Or more accurately, the abandoned in general. The Vagabonds is a safe haven for the lonely and betrayed, the forgotten and discarded. Although it sounds like a ragtag group of children, they are very, **very** dangerous. And they hate the gods. Despite this, instead of rebelling, they decided to simply leave, all they asked was to be left alone and never be bothered again. As you know, Aries is a... well he's," Chiron carefully chose his next few words, "an interesting fellow. He attacked them and demanded they pay tribute to him. He was (to put it bluntly) beaten miserably and taken hostage. When they released him he was emaciated, covered in gold ichor, splinters of bones embedded in his skin as if broken over and over again. He was covered in burn marks, his eyes were scooped out, his… well you get the idea, Aries is so terrified of them at the very mention of their name his eyes dart all over the place and he goes pale and vomits. Olympus went to war with the Vagabonds for their insubordination. Olympus lost. Badly. Since then the Gods have considered them 'officially abandoned' instead of admitting their defeat and refused to be affiliated with them. It didn't matter to the Vagabonds anyhow. The Vagabonds hate us, which is why I really don't want to have to talk to them, they will probably kill any envoy we send on sight. Nonetheless without them, we are going to die. Even with them on our side, I'm not sure we can win… We only have one advantage, the Primordials will only be awakening one at a time, and since their aura is so powerful we know where they will be awakening before they actually do. Although if they didn't want us to know we wouldn't." The last sentence was muttered under his breath as he averted his eyes to the ground.

"Why are the Vagabonds so powerful?" Jason asked.

Chiron went silent for a moment again. "...I have no clue, I stayed out of the battle and all the Gods refused to even acknowledge that there actually was a war."

After hours of arguing and brainstorming, we decided to send a small group of us to negotiate. This group would be Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Piper. Jason would go back to Camp Jupiter and get everyone ready, Hazel would go to the Hunters of Artemis and ask for their help, and Reyna would go to the Amazonians to talk to them as well. After talking making contact and coming to an agreement Jason, Hazel, and Reyna would meet up with the Vagabonds as well. Dakota and Leila would run the camp while Reyna and Frank were gone. Chiron would contact his friends and brethren for help and attempt to convince the Gods to work with the Vagabonds. However, the problem remained. How would they even meet up with the Vagabonds in the first place? And how would they even get them to help them out? This was Nico's job.

"You don't meet the Vagabonds unless they want to see you. I first heard of them when training in the underworld a couple years back. I didn't hear much, but the souls that were talking about them were scared. They were dead and yet still terrified. Even those in the Asphodel Meadows who had their memories wiped trembled when the name was brought up as if ingrained in their brain. I tried to find out more about them but I never could, even so, one night I woke up with a letter tucked in one of my Mythomagic statue's hand (yes, it was a while back), the contents were brief. It read, "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Maria di Angelo, stop investigating us or we'll kill your precious Percy Jackson and your sister (again)." The only thing I know that is 100% true is that they have many stations all over the world and they are very, **very** powerful," He sighed, then he took a deep breath, "Give me a week and I'll try to find them."

And so the story begins. **Author readies self for intensive writing.**

**Sorry for the lack of quality on this one.**


End file.
